


Stresses and Senses

by xXmythosshipposterXx



Category: Mythos (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: F/M, Portals, Post-Anubis Fight, Post-prophecy, Underworld, Violet's Island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXmythosshipposterXx/pseuds/xXmythosshipposterXx
Summary: Stay away from my sister whoreAnyway, love ya guys!





	Stresses and Senses

Eve stalks a beast and it becomes night. The shadowlike figure screeches and seems to notice him because it starts hurrying away. Eve patiently follows it when another beast penetrates his senses…. 

Soft sobbing hits his sound sensors and he follows the sound, anticipating a dying creature he must put out of his misery. 

He pushes aside some shrub leaves from his view and spots the crying beast; it’s his friend Biolet. 

I mean Violet. 

She’s looking into a lake and there’s a gorgeous tree and it seems he’s found his way in the Underworld. He looks behind him and the bushes are gone. Stupid magic portal. 

Eve wonders if he should stay hidden but the longer he does the louder Violet seems to get. 

Finally done, he shuffles loudly over to her, and she immediately stops, sniffling and rubbing at her cheeks.

He feels bad by the way, but he’s more concerned about her stopping crying so this is his life now. 

“Hey there, Violet “ he greets, and holds out a hand to have her shake it. 

She smiles briefly and gingerly shakes it. “Hello eve. How long have you been standing there?” He looks at the ground guilty. 

Not long, he says, eyes staying o the ground. 

She sighs, “ sorry, I’m worried. The world is getting dangerous out there and Athena…” she holds her head in her hands. “That Girl is so strong but she’s still my daughter”. Eve doesn’t know what to say to that; he doesn’t even know who had his kids or where or when or if he’s had any at all. But he understands that she cares so he just offers her a hug. 

She nods and steps into it, and the hugs is warm, despite her deadness. He can feel her tears on his chest and she can here his heartbeat and it’s a moment of contentment in a crappy works. 

Violet only pulls away to look Eve in the eye. He smiles at her. She miles back. He leans into kiss her. 

His eyes close as he leans in. 

A large smack hits him in the cheek and he stumbles back. His eyes snap open and Violet looks furious. 

“What the duck!” He smiles at her, sheepish. 

Sorry, usually when I hug a girl we kiss and then-“. 

“Oh my zeus. “. Violet puts her face in her hands. “Eve, please go away”. He doesn’t move. 

She looks up again eye flames flaring. “Eve, get OUT”. Space wraps around him and he pops back into the human world, Oppia. 

Welp, that was a journey and a half. 

Blasterosa nudges Eve’s shoulder and he pats her nose. 

“Don’t worry, girl, we’ll get her next time” he grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay away from my sister whore
> 
> Anyway, love ya guys!


End file.
